Underwear
by Nahadria-Leralonde
Summary: Rated R because that's what I rate things. Anyway, just a little something about psycology class....


Author's note: Okay, this was inspired by several things. The fact that I was just online reading humorous stories, listening to mOBSCENE, which is the best party song in the world, and the Japanese! We had Japanese exchange students that left two days ago (how sad!) and one of them was a boy, who wanted my sisters friend to paint his toenails!! And that he got all embarrassed when he saw someone's underwear lying around the house. Not that we leave underwear lying around the house often.... 0o  
  
Me no –owny the characters, hokay?  
  
Not that I MEANT to leave my underwear lying about the place, but what can I say? I'm a dog right? I'm.... dirty...?  
  
Well anyway, SOMEHOW- that DEFINITELY wasn't two weeks of careful plotting and rigging the drawing- Kaiba and I ended up being partners for this damn project. I dunno, the teacher told us about 3 weeks ago about our final project. We had to somehow demonstrate two things- love and pure hate. Nothing to hard... Right? Well let me tell you it was a bitch to rig that drawing. She told us in two weeks we were going to start our final project. We had to somehow prove the theory that love and hate do exist (funny that it was in psychology class, nay?), and she didn't want any shit. None of that half-assed half done shit, it needed to be seriously correct. Our grade depended on it. And of course the mighty Kaiba wouldn't fail. So she was going to draw names. No screwing around while the project was in process.  
  
So as I told you, I rigged it. It took me forever to think up a plan that would work properly and wouldn't get me caught and publicly humiliated. First I thought just do it the easy way and ask her- but then of course she'd be suspicious and say no, so I double thought it. It would have to be done very carefully, and depend on some luck. What I would do is frame Kaiba- the teacher hated him. She made us write our names on a little slip of paper, and put them in a hat and then just to tourcher us she was going to draw names tomorrow. So I came back that night, because with some serious luck Kaiba had something of his brothers to go to, so after he dropped Mokuba off, I lured him to the same hallway where our teachers room was (I just made odd noises and he followed them out of pure interest I guess)- and then sneaked around the back and walked away, and made sure he saw me. Then after he left, I went back into the room and found Kaiba's sheet of paper, and took it out. I counted all of the others –there were 27 others- and threw them away. Then I got 27 little sheets of paper and wrote Jou on all of them, then put the hat back where I got it. Then of course I took out the trash.  
  
So we came back the next day and I couldn't WAIT for 4th period. When I finally walked into class and sat down it took forever for the damn bell to ring. After about 5 years when it finally did, in walks our teacher. Then another 5 minutes later Kaiba waltzes in. Not that he cared if he was 5 minutes late. Well the teacher made some snippy comment about it, and stated she would then draw names. I was about to pee my pants from excitement. So she drew a name- Jou. Then drew another- Jou. And another- the same. She drew 4 more and they were all Jou. She was looking at me with a curious stare, and then got aggravated and dumped them all out on her desk. She opened one after another after another, and they were all Jou. Until second to last she unfolded Kaiba's. And she started at him.  
  
"Can you explain this... er... interesting phenomenon, Kaiba?" she asked, smirking.  
  
"What the fact that that damn mutt snuck in here last night and changed all the cards so he was with me?" he answered in a bit of a snotty tone.  
  
"You know, for some reason I think it was you Kaiba..." she said back, rather cockily, because she knew she had the authority in this situation.  
  
"You know, I think it was him too... I seem to remember walking back here last night to my car, and seeing him sneaking around up here in this hallway..." I said out loud. It was time to step in. Haha, luckily, only Kaiba knew I couldn't drive. Of course that little secret slipped out after he caught me at something I was doing and threatened to have me arrested.  
  
"You did, Jou? Are you telling the truth?" our teacher asked me nicely. She liked me, for some odd reason.  
  
"You can't drive, Jounochi!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"Huh? Of course I can you nut bag."  
  
"Haha, well since it seems Mr. Kaiba wanted very badly to be with Jounochi here, we'll grant his little wish." Our teacher mocked. The class broke out into laughter and Kaiba went bright red.  
  
Well anyway, that's how I ended up being partners with Kaiba here. He never knew it was me though. Oh well....  
  
So when he ended up coming to my house, we were just going to set up a camera and record the two of us hanging out to prove our theory of hate. But we decided not to put a camera in the bathroom. I did just to be mean, and he didn't know it.  
  
So when he got to my house, se rang the doorbell politely, and I opened the door. Then immediately slammed it shut when I saw who it was. So he knocked again and I let him in.  
  
And I completely wasn't expecting him, so I had forgotten what I had left all over the bathroom. Hey, I do my own laundry, and have no dryer.  
  
He said he had to pee. So I told him where the bathroom was. And when he walked in I heard him burst out laughing but then cut it of as soon as it had started. And I never knew why, until a year later, long after our project was done. I was digging around in my dresser for something to wear on my date, and I came across a little tape. So I got dressed, and threw it into the VCR. It was the tape that came out of the camera in the bathroom. I had totally forgotten about it. And I went morbid as I watched it.  
  
It was Seto- he walked into the bathroom, and all my underwear was lying all along the bathtub. My UNDERWEAR! How embarrassing. Jesus I'm glad I never watched that tape before now. And so I watched more. I watched him walk over to the bathtub and inspect them, laughing. Then he cut himself off. And he looked right at the camera and said "God, am I glad you live here by yourself, or this might not be your underwear!" and then he smirked and took a pair, and put it in his coat. What a weirdo...  
  
And then I heard someone laugh. I spun around, and there he was standing there, ready to go. The same one that came out of the bathroom kissed me and walked off that same day the tape was recorded. What an ironic solution. My UNDERWEAR did everything I didn't have the guts to.  
  
OK, that didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but it's not half bad. I was hoping it would be funnier. 


End file.
